Then I did
by BaileyMasen
Summary: Edward and Bella dated for 2 years and Edward is an aspiring singer/songwriter but doesn't think he has what it takes until one day when singing at his local coffee shop, somone offers him the chance of a lifetime, he comes back a year later...


**Just a Sonfic that I have had rattling about in my head for a while.  
>Hope you enjoy it :D<br>Twitter: BaileyMasen  
>Youtube: BaileyMasen<strong>

**Then I did **

_**Summary: _**Edward and Bella dated for 2 years and Edward is an aspiring singer/songwriter but doesn't think he has what it takes until one day when singing at his local coffee shop, somone offers him the chance of a lifetime, he comes back a year later but who is Bella now?**_**_

**Epov  
><strong>

The rain welcomed me as I stepped off the plane in Seattle.  
>'Home sweet home.' I whispered to myself and smiled up at the grey clouds.<p>

I had missed the rain, been in L.A all the time, but now I was back for a few months atleast while I have a break before my sold out, worldwide tour.

I couldn't yet quite believe I had come this far. Excatly a year ago I was a 19 year old fresh out of college, working his same old Starbucks coffee shop job everyday, working on minimum wage and collecting tips to scrape by with but now I have plenty of money in my bank, a platinum world-record breaking album on the shelves and job opportunities flying at me left, right and centre.

Excatly a year ago I had the most beautiful, sweet, caring, selfless woman's heart and in return she had mine, that's one of the things I hated about my life and how much it had changed. In order to have my new life and amazing once in a lifetime opportunities I had to give up love.

I remember the day I told her I had the chance to record my own album.

__ Flashback _  
><em>

_I picked up my guitar case and started to toy around with the strings, tuning it up and strumming a few chords before warming up with a song._

'I love hearing you play the guitar.' A soft voice said as I looked up into her deep, brown eyes, her long brown hair in curls way past her shoulders.

'I thought you liked when I played the piano.' I answered her while I carried on playing.

_'I'll love anything you play.' She smiled at me and my breath caught in my throat. What I did to deserve this angel giving me her heart I would never know._

'Someday, your going to play for millions. Sell out stadiums and have millions of screaming fangirls around you.' She whispered in my ear as I discarded my guitar on the side for her to come sit on my lap instead.

_'As long as you are there right along side me, I'd be fine.' I grinned and kissed her gently on the lips. 'I'm not that good' I breathed and she looked me deep in my eyes._

_'I think your amazing and someone with half a brain out there is going to realise just that.' She then proceeded to kiss me with a passion that I ended up been 20 minutes late to my local coffee shop's open mic night._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_'Tonight, everybody please welcome our very own Edward Cullen.' Lucy, the manager of the coffee shop, announced into the microphone._

I pulled out a stool and shuffled onto the stage with my guitar in hand.  
>I settled myself down and took a deep breath before looking out into my audience and speaking into the microphone. I get quite nervous sometimes but once I had told Bella this she told me whenever I get nervous pretend I'm playing just for us, no one else, just us.<p>

_'Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I play guitar and piano and tonight I want to play some songs that I have been working on recently.' I flicked some hair out of my eyes and randomly strung a few chords, breathing deeply to calm my nerves. Picturing just Bella and I together._

_'This first song is inspired by my beautiful girlfriend, the first song I ever played for anyone was for her on our first year annerversairy. I didn't know what to get her so I wrote this for her, I hope you like it._'

I've been beaten down,

I've been kicked around

But she takes it all for me,

And I lost my faith,

In my darkest days,

But she makes me want to believe.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

She's all I need.

Well I had my ways,

They were all in vain,

But she waited patiently.

It was all the same,

All my pride and shame,

And she put me on my feet.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

She is love, and she is all I need.

And when that world slows down, dear,

And when those stars burn out, here,

Oh she'll be there.

Yes she'll be there.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

She is love, and she is all I need.

She is love, and she is all I need.

She is love, and she is all I need.

She's all I need.

_After I had strummed the last chord the audience clapped loudly and I felt a bit more at ease as I introduced the next song.  
>'So this song, is actually something my girlfriend said to me and I couldn't sleep that night because it was banging around it my head so I moved downstairs and wrote this song about it.'<br>_

Tried to break love to a science

In an act of pure defiance

I broke her heart.

As i pulled apart her theories

As i watched her growing weary

I pulled her apart

Having heavy conversations

About the furthest constellations of our souls. oh

We're just trying to find some meaning

In the things that we believe in

But we got some ways to go.

Of all of the things that she's ever said

She goes and says something that just knocks me dead.

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope

You won't find heart and soul in the stars

You can break everything down to chemicals

But you can't explain a love like ours.

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real

I tried pushing evolution

As the obvious conclusion of the start.

But it was for my own amusement

Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart.

Of all of the things that she's ever said

She goes and says something that knocks me dead.

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope

You won't find heart and soul in the stars

You can break everything down to chemicals

But you can't explain a love like ours.

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real.

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real.

Of all of the things that she's ever said

She goes and says something that just knocks me dead

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope

You won't find heart and soul in the stars

You can break everything down to chemicals

But you can't explain a love like ours.

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real

Ooohhhh

It's the way we feel, yeah this is real

_By the end of the song I was feeling pretty pumped up with adrenaline and said a big thankyou to everyone for coming and Lucy for letting me play that night and I'll see them the next friday.  
><em>

_As I found my way off the stage I was stopped by a tall, dark haired man._

'Hey, my name is Mark and I work for Big Machine Records.' I stopped for a moment and thought it was a joke I knew Big Machine Records as a major music label in Nashville and they had some pretty big stars coming out of it, why would they be in Seattle?

_'How about we sit down and discuss a potential future?' He grinned at me._

We talked over 3 cups of coffee and an hour and a half later I was on my way home having exchanged cell phone numbers and gave him a recorded demo I had been saving for a night like this.

I entered our apartment with the biggest grin on my face since I last saw Bella.

'What are you smiling about Mr - I'm - a - hour- late- home?' She frowned at me, in her spotty pj bottoms and new york athletes top.

_I went over to her and placed my arms round her waist.  
>'I'm sorry I'm late love but I just had the best thing happen to me.' <em>

_I told her everything about Mark Lucas and how he had offered me a trip to L.A to record a couple demos and songwrite for a couple of months and if all goes well record my own album. _

_She smiled and her eyes sparkled all the way through the story until I explained I would have to leave in the next couple of weeks. I asked her if she was sure and she just nodded at me, telling me I had worked hard for this._

_ Flashback _

I stepped into the airport, fans crowding around me and my security making sure I got through safetly. It was mental, in just a year I had gone from nobody to the huge music hit that is Edward Cullen. I still couldn't believe it.

As we made our way through the airport we passed gate 13. The gate I went through to get where I am now.

_ Flashback _

_'Are you sure I should go?' I asked Bella as she stood up when my flight was called to start boarding.  
>'Positive.' She smiled but I could tell it was fake. I wanted to tell her that I had heard her crying when she thought I was asleep but I was scared then I'd miss this chance and regret it later.<br>We had promised to contact each other as much as possible and maybe pop down to see each other when we could._

We walked to the gate, our hands intertwined.  
>I turned and leaned my forehead on hers.<p>

_Her chocolate eyes piercing mine._

_'I love you.' I whispered and willed the tears not to come now.  
>'I love you too.' She breathed, the waterworks threathened to spill over her eyes aswell.<em>

_'So much. I don't have to go.' I squeezed her hand in mine and closed my eyes tightly, to will my heart to stop throbbing so much._

I felt her hands cup my face, looking at me directly as she told me;  
>'It's your chance of a lifetime, you know it is. You got to chase those dreams.'<br>She gave me a kiss and her tears spilled over, as did mine.

_ Flashback _

That was the last time I had seen her.

We had texted and spoke on the phone but they had slowly dwindled and our long distance relationship didn't last over 2 months. I knew in my heart it wouldn't but I just wished that we could have worked it out, that we could have made it work._  
><em>

I passed gate 13, where a piece of my heart lives for now.


End file.
